Switched 2
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Just so you know, this is not as funny as the last one. Goku and Gojyo got their personalities switched and it is not very pleasant...


Switched 2

"Hey, Kai," Goku greeted one morning, "How's it goin'?" "Just fine Gojyo," said Hakkai absent mindedly as he read the menu. "Uh... Hakkai, I'm over here," someone said from the healer's left. "I know you're there, Goku," replied Hakkai. Wait a minute? Since when... did Gojyo sit down so quickly?

Hakkai frowned and looked up from the menu just as Goku sat down the way Gojyo would, an eyed a pretty waitress. Gojyo on the other hand was looking hungrily into the menu.

Sanzo came in the diner then.

"I see the corrupted monk has decided to join us," said Goku. A bullet went passed Gojyo's ear. "What did I do, you droopy-eyed dude?" the red head protested.

Sanzo's eyebrows twitched. The pretty waitress who served their breakfast was wolf whistled by Goku, making her blush with pleasure. Upon realising what he had done Goku stared at Gojyo who stared back at him. Angry veins pumped along Sanzo's temples. "Why," he asked slowly, "do. I. Have. A feeling. That. The. Old. Hag. Is behind. This?"

Breakfast was a rather funny affair. "Hey, perverted monkey," Gojyo was shouting, "that was my nikuman!" Goku held the piece of food high above his head. "Good kappa!" Goku crooned, "Try and get it!" It went on until Sanzo had had enough of it, as usual and beat the daylights of out them with the infamous paper fan.

Hakkai chuckled thinking Goku and Gojyo acting like one another was not as bad as he had thought. Was he ever wrong.

Later that day, Hakkai could not find Goku anywhere. He hoped Goku was not at a brothel of any sort, and that the boy would realise how much trouble he would get into if he did any of Gojyo's _mischief_. The very thought that Goku would do such a thing when he was from the very start not to was very disturbing. He went to their room to find Gojyo smoking idly at a corner. "Still haven't found the monkey?" asked Gojyo. Hakkai shook his head. "He'd better not be at a bar or anything," Sanzo muttered.

"Gojyo," said Hakkai, "Please tell me Goku is not women hunting?" "Who knows what that perverted monkey is doing?" Gojyo shrugged, "Maybe he went out with a girl yea big." As if on cue, Hakkai noticed smoke coming from outside of town. "Ah... Sanzo," he said. "What?" said priest replied. Neither Gojyo nor Sanzo liked the frown on Hakkai's face as he pointed to a rising black cloud in a distance. They had an idea where Goku was.

They found Goku unconscious and looking half dead. Lirin was picking petals off a daisy murmuring, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..." Looking worriedly at Hakkai, Yaone thought it best to bring Lirin to a flying dragon. "Uh oh," exclaimed Gojyo, watching Hakkai grip the steering wheel more tightly. Sanzo looked livid, "Do I want to know what happened?" he asked icily to Kougaiji as the youkai prince settled Goku at the back of the jeep with Gojyo. "No more than I want to tell you," Kougaiji replied, obviously bubbling with anger.

"I'll deal with him when we get to an inn," Sanzo promised. "Not before I deal with him," stated Hakkai. Sanzo raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Aw, come on Hakkai," whined Gojyo, "I doubt he'd be like this again once we're back to normal." Hakkai did not look as if he had considered Gojyo's logic through the zaniness and found. Goku would not have perverted were it not for the change of personalities. Or have gone overboard.

"This is the Gojyo I know," Dokugakuji chuckled. Gojyo smiled serenely, "Enjoy it while you can, cause I'll be back to normal tomorrow." "That would be a pity," said Sanzo. "But you know, Sanzo," said Hakkai, still rather angry at Goku's misbehaviour, "It's easier keeping an eye on Gojyo in that state than it is with Goku." He started the engine, but Hakuryu refused to budge. The dragon-jeep chirped nervously. "Hakuryu," Hakkai said calmly, "This has nothing to do with you. Let's try again." He restarted the engine and made their way back to the inn.

"Both of you, out," Hakkai instructed Sanzo and Gojyo. As soon as they laid Goku on a chair. Hakkai looked at the boy for a long moment and splashed him with a bucket of water. Goku woke up sputtering and facing a very, _very_, angry Hakkai.

"Uh... Kai...?" Goku began, but was interrupted by Hakkai. "What were you thinking?" Hakkai asked slowly, "You know the rules Sanzo and I have agreed with."

"But," Goku stammered, obviously afraid of Hakkai's anger, "Gojyo..."

"Do not use his _mischief _as an example," said Hakkai sternly, "Just because you were perverted for the day does not mean _you_can do Gojyo's activities." He then signalled Goku to lie over his lap.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Those three sounds were heard from the over side of the door moments later. Gojyo winced as he heard Goku's yell, "Ow, I'm sorry, Hakkai! Ow!" It made him think of his childhood, but it had to be done. Sanzo let out an exasperated sigh. Gojyo knew that meant that he would not do anything to Goku after Hakkai was done. Sanzo kept on reading his newspaper and smoking, seemingly unperturbed by what was going on between Hakkai and Goku.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Gojyo hoped Hakkai would not go any further than fifteen. Hearing those spanks were beginning to bring tears to his eyes. He could not understand why Sanzo was so... calm.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Kanzeon winced as she watched. "I guess I'd better bring everything back to normal before anything else happens." She snapped her fingers as Hakkai finished the last two blows. "Good thing I did this now instead of later."

"You're done now, Goku," said Hakkai. Goku was not moving. "Goku?" The boy murmured something incoherent. "I'm sorry, Goku, I did not catch that," said Hakkai. There was a sniff then. "I...I'm me... a...again," Goku stammered from his _mother's_lap. Hakkai guided Goku to sit upright and hugged him, allowing the boy to cry.

"I'm sorry," Goku mumbled. "You're forgiven," Hakkai murmured, patting the small back. "I'm grounded aren't I?" the boy asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yes," Hakkai replied gently, "One month. Even if this is Kanzeon's game, you should know better than to let it get out of hand. That means..."

"Stay in my room, no fights with Gojyo, no pleading for more food," Goku stated. "And no obscenity," added Hakkai, "Understood?" Goku nodded. "Go and shower, I'll bring some food up for you," said Hakkai, "You can read or draw, but I want you in bed at ten o'clock. Understood?" Again, Goku nodded. He headed to the bathroom wincing at the pain his rear gave him.

Hakkai, meanwhile, went to the other room. An angry Hakkai was a challenge that was mercifully rare. Tight schedule or not, his punishments are never to be taken lightly. Sanzo looked up from his paper, over to Hakkai. "Well?" he asked.

"He learned his lesson," said Hakkai, "And, he's back to normal." He threw a glare at Gojyo at this.

"Tch..." Sanzo snorted, "I don't need to ask what's up next."

"He's grounded for a month," Hakkai added.

"A MONTH?" exclaimed Gojyo, feeling more troubled than happy for being himself again, "You're not saying...?"

"This is the only thing Sanzo and I agreed in his discipline," explained Hakkai. Gojyo felt guilty. "But, Hakkai..." he started, only to be silenced by his best friend's glare. "Don't make any excuses for him," he said in a calm voice, "switched personality or not, he has crossed the line and that's final." "You know the rules," said Sanzo gruffly. Hakkai glared at him. Despite the gruffness in his voice, Gojyo could tell that Sanzo was an iota in his favour, mostly because Goku was his charge and not Hakkai's. But the healer had been a schoolteacher, and both Sanzo and Gojyo knew too well that it was unsafe to test his anger.

He went to bed defeated and sad for Goku. True the boy let things get out of hand, or so they thought. Gojyo was going to make sure that the next person who had his personality was tied to a chair.

Gojyo brought breakfast up to Goku's room the next morning to find the boy writing lines Hakkai had instructed him to do. Hakkai had even instructed him to hold a small chunk of soap under his tongue. Gojyo watched from the door for a bit at the pitiful sight before him. It was when the alarm clock rang nine o'clock did Goku look up. He held up a finger to Gojyo, who put the plate of five meat buns he brought up on the bedside table while Goku went to the bathroom to relieve his tongue. The window was open, Gojyo felt relieved that Hakkai still remembered Goku's terrible fear of being alone. There were birds outside, chirping away happily. Just seeing the outside world was enough, even though Gojyo knew it resembled the boy's prison.

Gojyo stayed with him during the time Goku ate breakfast. The boy chewed thoughtfully on a meat bun. Rather unable to get the soapy texture off his tongue. He was allowed half an hour before continuing his lines until lunch time. "Can I ask you something?" Goku asked. "You already did, but go ahead," chuckled Gojyo. Goku looked at him warily, "Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"You weren't embarrassed about being zany yesterday were you?"

"Actually," Gojyo mused, "it kinda brought the kid within me out again, before I became interested with women, that is." Goku laughed at that, releasing a bit of tension that he had.

"Hey," said Gojyo, putting an arm around the younger, "I'm sorry it got you into trouble." Goku shrugged it off. "I deserved it," he said. Gojyo nodded in agreement, "Just don't do it unless you know you really like her."

"Promise," said Goku hooking his pinky finger with Gojyo's. Gojyo then squeezed the younger one's shoulder in a tight hug, sharing a rare brotherly affection with Goku.

OWARI

Author's note: Okay, so maybe I'm a bit harsh on Goku. Next is going to be funny, promise. Get ready for the Sequel of 'Quarrels' where a certain monkey and a certain kitty is in trouble, big time! Ha ha ha! I'm evil I tell you! I might even make them get married. Mwaa ha ha!


End file.
